Steel Angel ToraYuri
by Neko-chan14
Summary: *Postponed due to writer's block*


Steel Angel Tora-Yuri  
  
By: Neko-chan  
  
Yes, once again I'm trying my hand at a Sonic fic. I got the idea for from an anime called "Steel Angel Kurumi", which is about a cyborg, named Kurumi, who is the latest model of the "Steel Angels" and must save a young boy and his brother from other "Steel Angels" gone bad. So I thought, hum, how could I use that in a fic? Then, I tripped over the box that held my SA2: Battle in it, and my muses came to me! Coolie, no? Well, now that you know the gist of it, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I doan the original idea of "Steel Angels", but I do own Tora- Yuri and any other "Angels" mentioned here. I also own the plot, so there.  
  
Ch.1: Steel Angel Opens Her Wings!  
  
Long ago, before the Great War, when all were at peace, four brilliant minds went to work to create the ultimate weapon. It would look, talk, sound, be like any Mobian you might see, but that was only the beginning. It would be super strong, speed, agility, intelligence, and ability wrapped into a tiny body. They called it the "Steel Angel". "Steel Angels" were to be used to defend the innocent and protect life as we know it, a super cop if you will. All of them were female cat Mobians, once normal, who volunteered for the project. In the end, only three "Steel Angels" were built:  
  
Uma-Bara, (Unicorn Rose)  
  
Ryu-Ayame, (Dragon Iris)  
  
and Tora-Yuri. (Tiger Lily)  
  
Our yarn begins to spin about 100 years after this, let's watch.  
  
A pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and matching boots was stepping over rubble in an abandoned lab of sorts. A fox with two tails and a blue bird followed her.  
  
"Tails, are you sure we're in the right place? This doesn't look like a lab to me." Amy remarked.  
  
"Yes, and it's been almost a century since anyone's been here." Tails said.  
  
"They should dust more often if you ask me."  
  
The two continued debating until they reached a large room filled wit ancient machinery.  
  
"This should be the main lab. We should look around for anything that may tell us what's down here." Tails pointed out. Amy 'huffed' and went to the other side. She stood in awe at the huge screen and looked at the worn away buttons.  
  
"I wonder what would happen if I push these?" Amy pushed a few buttons randomly, and then the screen glowed with life.  
  
"Oopsy."  
  
"Please state name." the PC said in monotone.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Is the user's name 'Um'?"  
  
"NO! My name's Amy!"  
  
"User's name: Amy. Age of user?"  
  
"I'm 12"  
  
"Age: 12. Species?"  
  
"I'm a hedgehog. What's with the questions?"  
  
"The user's identity must be downloaded into Steel Angel No.3's data banks. Downloading visual identity now." A thin, green band of laser ran up and down Amy.  
  
"Um, Tails? What's going on?" Tails turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"Amy! What'd you do?" Tails cried.  
  
"I pushed some buttons, that's all."  
  
"Data scan complete. Visual identity now confirmed and downloaded. Reanimation will be in approx. 180 seconds." Amy and Tails now looked at the Mobian sized capsule beside the PC, which was now steaming and glowing. The hatch then lifted up and steam filled the air. Tails was ready for an attack, while Amy just stared. A shadow came from the steam. As it cleared, the shadow's appearance became clear. It was a girl tiger, with big gold eyes, slender body, and kind smile. She was wearing an Oriental style one piece, dark pink trimmed with gold. She had on a slip that had the same color scheme as the one piece, lace up sandals, and her hair was pulled up into two buns, each wrapped in a gold cloth and tied around with a pink ribbon (think Chun-Li from Street Fighter hair!). She walked up to them and bowed. She sported a pair of metallic gold angel style wings.  
  
"Hello User Amy, I'm Steel Angel No.3, code named Tora-Yuri. It is my duty to help and serve you in every way possible. How may I start?"  
  
"Um, what's with User Amy? First, doan call me that."  
  
"Then what should I call you? I'm to be polite and formal to my user."  
  
"Miss Amy. That's polite, right?"  
  
"Hai, I will call you that from now on. Anything else, Miss Amy?"  
  
"Tora-Yuri, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."  
Oh boy, now she's done it. Amy has pushed buttons, and woke up Steel Angel Tora-Yuri. How will Sonic and the others react to her having a new friend? One who happens to be almost a century old! Find out more next chappie (and AT LEAST ONE REVIEW later)! 


End file.
